Demon King Corporal and Flower Vendor Eren
by Ray Bellatrix
Summary: Chapter 3 Updated Minna! (/.)/ Bagaimana jika Eren menjadi perempuan sungguhan, dan dia jadi seorang penjual bunga? Lalu bagaimana kalau ternyata dia disukai seorang Demon King Corporal? Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Cekidot! /gomen kelamaan/OOC/AU/Based on あまあまあまね's doujin story
1. Chapter 1

"Yosh, hari ini sudah cukup" Seorang gadis perempuan bernama Eren Jaeger, menyeringai riang dengan apa yang telah ia kumpulkan. Sebaquet bunga segar, yang memang ia petik dari ladang bunga di dekat hutan ini untuk dijual ke pasar. Ya bisa dibilang itu adalah pekerjaannya sehari-hari untuk menopang kehidupannya. Yang memang bisa dibilang dia hanyalah gadis yatim-piatu yang ingin hidup mandiri.

"Pyuh" dia menyeka peluh-peluh keringat yang terjun menuruni wajahnya, siang ini terasa sangat panas. Ternyata tudung kepala berwarna biru yang ia kenakan, tidak dapat menghalangi teriknya sinar matahari siang. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"oh iya, aku selalu bergantung pada ladang bunga ini. Tapi... aku bahkan tidak pernah mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang yang punya. Mungkin sekali-kali aku harus berterima kasih padanya." Batin Eren dengan jari telunjuk memegang dagu, berpikir.

Eren tak merasakan seorang lelaki dengan peluh bercucuran. Mengawasinya dari belakang. Gerak-geriknya seperti akan menerjang Eren begitu saja. Dan dilihat dari wajahnya, memancar hawa gelap akan nafsu yang sangat merendahkan bangsa perempuan pada umumnya.

_Tidak! Eren terancam bahaya_

**Demon King Corporal and Flower Vendor Eren **

Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama

Warnings :

OOC ,Typo(s), Fanfic Abal, GeJe, RivaEren(?), Parody Fairy Tale, NoHarem(?), Dll

Dari belakang seseorang siap menerkam Eren.

BRAKK...

"Guh.." Eren merasakan ada orang yang mendorongnya kebelakang hingga punggungnya mencium tanah ladang yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga beraneka warna. Dengan posisi pundaknya dikunci oleh seseorang diatasnya yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.

Dia memandang Eren dengan pandangan penuh nafsu belaka. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan keringatnya bercucuran. Dia seperti memendam sesuatu yang buruk di kepalanya yang perlu di sensor bila kalian ingin tau _TIT...TIT _

"Kau pasti Eren si penjual bunga, kan?" tanyanya dengan hidung kemerahan.

"Kalau aku memang dia. Memangnya apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Eren berkata tegas. " dan minggir dariku! Bunga-bungaku akan rusak" Eren masih mementingkan bunganya di saat-saat yang menegangkan seperti itu.

"Aku telah mengawasimu sejak lama. Bila kau hanya menjual bunga untuk bertahan hidup, kau pasti akan terus miskin. Bagaimana kalau mencoba pekerjaan prostusi, kau pasti akan segera kaya. Dan selain itu, aku pasti mau memberikanmu uang yang sebanyak kau minta..."

**DAKK...**

Sebuah tendangan mulus menghantam dagu orang bajingan itu sampai ia harus menghentikan omongannya. Tapi tetap saja itu tak dapat membuatnya minggir dari atas tubuh Eren.

"Pekerjaan ku bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat kau, para hidung belang berpenghasilan rendah, tapi ini adalah pekerjaan turun temurun dari ibuku. Jadi aku bangga akan hal itu. Dan kau, jangan salah paham akan hal ini!" Pekik Eren.

Walaupun pekerjaan mencari bunga ini terlihat mudah dan sepele, tapi sebenarnya tak semudah itu untuk mencari bunga yang mudah laku di pasaran, tidak membuat orang alergi. Dll /Peluang pasar bro'-'b\

"Kamu terlalu banyak bicara, anak kecil." Katanya sambil memegang dagunya yang terasa sedikit nyeri. "Anak kecil hanya berhak tutup mulut" dia menghunuskan pedang "bagaimana jika aku memotong jari atau telingamu, agar kamu mau berubah pikiran" dia menyeringai kejam.

**BRAZZZ...**

"Hey, kamu babi sialan" tiba-tiba sesosok manusia berpakaian ala prajurit abad ke 18 berwarna hitam dengan mantel kasar berwarna hitam di sepanjang pundak manusia itu dan aura gelap di sekelilingnya, membuat kesan misterius yang sangat mendalam. Dan lagi, dia punya sepasang tanduk di ujung kepalanya.

Iya, dia bukan manusia. Pikirku

"Siapa kau?" pekik orang yang hampir saja membunuhku

"Mencoba memerkosa anak di halaman ku?! Itu adalah sebuah perbuatan terlarang bagi manusia rendahan apakah kau sudah memilih cara matimu ditanganku?" Bukannya malah menjawab. Dengan muka datar tapi dengan perkataan yang menusuk. Membuat orang pemerkosa itu bergidik ngeri, dengan sisa kekuatannya. Dia berlari segera meninggalkan mereka berdua. Keheningan pun tercipta.

"Kau harus datang lagi esok" Kata seseorang misterius yang menyelamatkan Eren itu. Berbalik badan. Seperti tidak ingin menatap wajah Eren.

"Eh?" Eren tak tau harus merespon seperti apa. Tapi, walau tidak diberi tau oleh orang itu, Eren sudah pasti akan datang kesini untuk mencari bunga lagi.

"Kau pasti yang punya ladang ini?" tanya Eren mengawali percakapan kembali. Dengan muka _exciting_.

"Apa yang membuatmu tertarik akan hal itu?" tanyanya datar, tanpa berbalik sedikitpun pada Eren.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih atas kemurahan hatimu membiarkan aku mengambil bunga ditempatmu ini" Jawab Eren dengan mata berbinar. Frase bahasa yang dia gunakan sangat halus. Seperti seseorang yang berbicara dengan orang yang dicintainya.

"hn, iya sama-sama" jawaban datar dan simpel keluar dari penolong yang misterius itu. Wajahnya menoleh kebelakang sesaat. Wajahnya terlihat merah merona.

"baiklah aku pergi dulu." Mantel kasar yang ia kenakan, tiba-tiba terbentang seperti sayap. Dan sesegera penolong misterius itu menghilang dari hadapan Eren. Yang tertinggal hanyalah sehelai bulu dari mantel itu.

Matahari mulai tergelincir kearah barat, menciptakan siluet ke oranye-oranyean pada pohon-pohon di sekitar Eren. Dia belum kembali pulang sejak ditinggal pergi oleh orang misterius itu. Terduduk mematung. Matanya menatap kosong tempat orang misterius tadi berdiri.

"Oh iya, kita belum kenalan" kata-kata itu tiba-tiba terceletuk dari mulut Eren

_Aku hanya bunga kecil yang mengering di tengah ladang kehampaan_

_Sendirian, kesepian, _

_aku menunggu bunga lain untuk tumbuh, menemaniku.._

_dan akhirnya kau tumbuh, _

_bunga kecil yang berwarna-warni, _

_menghangatkan hatiku, membuatku tenang bersamamu.._

Author bercerita :

Raja Iblis, Corporal Rivaille /Ini dia misteri yang ditunggu-tunggu\ telah jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis desa bernama Eren pada pandangan pertama.

Dia sudah tertarik kepada Eren sejak melihatnya pertama kali memasuki hutan, dan ketika melihat Eren terancam. Dia tidak bisa berdiam diri dan, segera dengan kecepatan penuh, dia berusaha menyelamatkan Eren.

Setelah ini, Eren mulai menaruh perasaan tersendiri kepada Raja Iblis Corporal itu. Dan pada akhirnya Eren akan menjadi bagian dari keluarganya dan menikah dengannya. Dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya~ /Bocoran Ending -..-\

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TeBeCe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Ohayou minna-san /muncul dari lemari\

Huwaa... ini adalah cerita keduaku \(^o^)/ geje kan ._. ini baru chapter 1 /dikit kan\ dan kalian udah tau kan nama penolong misterius itu, jadi nanti di chap 2, anggep aja Eren udah tau namanya hohoho :D

Dan satu hal, ini bukan asli ide ku. Aku pernah lihat doujin dan hampir mirip dengan fanfic ini #Plagiat /tolong jangan cap aku plagiat *nangis-nangis gak jelas\ tapi tenang kok, kebanyakan ku rombak lagi ceritanya. Jadi agak beda /ketawa _Like a Boss_\ kalau mau tau. Cek nih http: post/52604428536/rivaere-demon-king-corporal-and-f lower-vendor-eren /yang pasti setelah menghapus space itu 'o')b

ya by the way terima kasih banyak kepada para readers yang mau baca FF gajelas ini sampai disini, Ray benar-benar terharu :' *dikasih tisu sama Rivai heichou*

Ray kan terus berusaha membuat fanfic(walau gaje) dengan semangat!ganbarimasu! '-')9

Dan makasih buat...

**Cherry-Sakura05 /**aku sudah liat grupnya, tapi aku gak berani gabung kesitu *celingukan*\

**SashiEren /**Ya Arigatou~ aku bingung namanya yang mana? "Revialle" atau "Rivaille" pengucapannya hampir sama eh...\

**SedotanHijau **/penname-mu mengingatkanku dengan sedotan pada es-es yang ada di pasar #Plakk *puasa rek* mereka rebutan Eren XD\

Atas reviewnya... membuatku makin semangat nulis cerita baru'-')9 Arigatou Gozaimasu –_Bow-_

riview please?:3


	2. Chapter 2

Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama

OOC ,Typo(s), Fanfic Abal, GeJe, RivaEren(?), Parody Fairy Tale, NoHarem(?), Dll

**Chapter 2 :**

Suasana sangat tenang di ladang bunga. Damai, asri tanpa satupun ada kebisingan yang mengganggu.

Berbeda dengan suasana yang tenang dan damai, Rivaille-san /dipanggil gini aja ya?! Nanti malah kepanjangan -_-bzzz\ dengan hati gundah gulana terus, menunggu Eren. Mereka sudah berjanji kemarin untuk datang ke ladang bunga keesokan harinya. Dan ternyata Eren terlambat untuk datang /kebayangkan sakit hatinya sih Rivaille? Bete nungguin pujaan hatinya #Cicuit\

Tetapi Rivaille terus berusaha agar sabar menunggui Eren. Sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar, seekor kupu-kupu hinggap di atas tanduknya karena tenangnya.

"Hah...hah" di tempat lain. Eren berlari secepatnya menembus jalanan hutan. Beratnya keranjang bunganya, membuat larinya semakin terasa berat. Dia bahkan hampir terjatuh berkali-kali hanya karena keranjangnya terseok batu berkali-kali. Padahal kalau kita perhatikan secara mendetail /woles ae bro\ keranjangnya tidak terlihat ada perbedaannya, mungkin karena tubuh kurus kerempengnya Eren.

Dan akhirnya dia sampai di ladang, "Rivaille-san!" Panggilnya dari kejauhan, mengetahui Rivaille yang sudah lama menunggunya sudah di depan mata.

Kupu-kupu yang ada diatas kepala Rivaille segera terbang pergi, setelah mendengar keributan yang telah ditimbulkan oleh Eren.

Kepala Rivaille yang menunduk, dibawah mantelnya yang sekarang dihias dengan beludru dan pita-pita pink, dan baju bangsawannya berwarna pink juga. Warna yang sama dengan gaun yang Eren kenakan /so sweet :3\. Segera menegak ketika mendengar keributan yang ditimbulkan tapak sepatu Eren dan Eren yang memanggilnya.

"Dia sudah sampai akhirnya" gumamnya pelan, sambil memerhatikan Eren yang berjalan mendekat.

"Eren" panggilnya pelan. Melihat Eren dengan nafas terengah-engah, dan peluh yang bercucuran di wajahnya.

"Ah! Rivaille-san-hah.. maafkan aku sudah-hah terlambat" Eren terengah-engah ketika berbicara. Dia sangat kecapekan. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk duduk diatas bunga-bunga disebelah Rivaille.

"Apakah kau tidak mendapat masalah ketika dalam perjalanan kesini?" tanya Rivaille penuh dengan kekhawatiran pada nadanya, tapi tentunya tetap memasang wajah datar. Sedatar porselen-porselen berkualitas yang ada di istana-istana besar /sangking datarnya-_-\.

"Tidak, dan terima kasih sudah mengirimkan serigalamu untuk melindungiku dalam perjalananku kesini." Jawab Eren dengan muka polosnya.

Rivaille sangatlah detail atas semua hal, dia bahkan mengetahui hal ganjil yang tak pernah ada pada Eren sebelumnya, "Katakan Eren, apa yang ada di dalam parsel itu? Apakah kamu memetik bunga di tempat lain?" tanyanya penuh waspada.

"Ah! Um! Oh! Ini aku bawakan wine untukmu. Ini sebagai rasa terima kasih ku, karena telah menyelamatkanku kemarin dan membiarkan ku memetik bunga disini" Jawab Eren dengan pipi merona merah, sambil mengangkat wine dan mendekatkannya ke pipinya. Sungguh imut ketika dia melakukannya.

"Oh... kau tau kau tidak harus membayar walaupun kamu mengambil bunga sebanyak-banyaknya disini" wine itu sudah berpindah tangan ke Rivaille.

"Tidak. Aku sungguh berterima kasih. Karena Rivaille-san, aku bisa berada disini" Eren memegang tangan Rivaille. Eren mengamati tangan besar Rivaille, dengan kuku cakar yang lumayan panjang itu. "Sangat-sangat berterima kasih" ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. Melihat tangannya disentuh-dan-dipegang dengan lembut. Matanya membelalak, kaget pasti.

"Ayo kita menikah" kata-kata itu tiba-tiba terceletuk dari mulutnya.

"Eh?" Eren hanya ber-eh-ria polos. Sepertinya dia tidak mendengarkan Rivaille sama sekali. /Eman yo TT^TT\

"Jangan khawatirkan hal itu" Rivaille mengalihkan pandangannya. Agak kecewa dia pastinya /Besarkan hatimu nak :))\

"Tunggu sebentar" Rivaille terlihat akan mengambil sepucuk bunga. Eren hanya memerhatikannya keheranan.

Terlihat dia memutarkan tangannya diatas sebuah bunga. Putar..putar..putar

Dan **BLOOBB...**

Sekuntum bunga kecil tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sebaquet bunga yang sangat besar.

Dan untuk memotongnya dari batang. Rivaille hanya menggerakkan tangannya seperti men-sret-kan /gimana ya? Bayangkan saja sendiri\ tangannya horizontal. Dan dengan datarnya dia menggerakkan jarinya yang secara pasti bunga itu mengikuti arah tangannya. Yang menuju Eren.

"UFBH!" Eren sesak napas ketika tiba-tiba baquet bunga yang sangat besar itu. Menghantam wajahnya.

"Kau harus ambil ini" katanya dengan wajah datar.

"Tunggu! Aku kesini, karena aku ingin berterima kasih. Kau tau!" Eren kebingungan. Dan dia tidak tau harus merespon apa. "sangat buruk bila aku menerima pemberianmu lagi"

"Ini hanya pemberian kecil dariku.. terima saja" Eren cengo. Diliatnya bunga yang hampir sebesar badannya itu. Kecil?

"Kau pasti akan mudah mendapatkan bahaya akhir-akhir ini" Eren terkejut. Bahaya? Memang siapa yang mau melukai gadis kecil polos seperti ini? Tanya Eren dalam hati.

**GULP...**

Tiba-tiba Eren teringat kejadian pertama kali mereka bertemu. Eren sweatdrop. Aku dalam bahaya! Pekik Eren

"Karena itu. Mungkin aku akan memberikan mu. Semacam jimat untuk melindungi kalau dalam bahaya," Rivaille memetik setangkai bunga matahari.

"Jimat? Dari bunga?" Tanya Eren heran.

"Mungkin ini sesuatu yang biasa. Tetapi bila ada sesuatu yang mengancammu. Ini bisa bernilai lebih" jawab Rivaille sambil memutar-mutar tangkai bunga itu.

**Fwoohhh...**

Rivaille meniup bunga itu. Dan Trala... bunga itu segera berubah wujud menjadi sebuah cincin emas dengan ornamen bunga-bunga kecil di sekelilingnya. Cantik.. Eren memuji kecantikan cincin itu dalam hati.

"Kau harus pakai ini. Ini pasti akan bisa melindungimu. Dan jangan pernah melepaskannya dari jarimu" Rivaille memakaikan cincin itu, di jari manis tangan kiri Eren /secara tidak langsung, mereka bertunangan :D #PingsanKlepekKlepek\

"Rivaille-san! Aku pasti akan membawakanmu lebih banyak lagi. Roti, keju, wine dan... kue kering lebih banyak dari sekarang. Dan aku akan bekerja lebih keras menjual bunga" Pekik Eren. Dia terlihat sangat malu sekaligus bersemangat.

"Baka.. bila kau melakukan itu. Kau akan makan apa nanti?" Pertanyaan Rivaille membuat Eren terdiam sejenak.

"Ya mungkin beberapa akan kumakan" Eren terdiam. Rona-rona merah terbentuk di pipinya.

"Tidak. Kau hanya harus datang kesini." Rivaille berdiri perlahan. Matahari mulai turun perlahan. Tubuhnya menciptakan siluet indah di mata Eren "Temui aku dan jadilah teman ngobrol ku" Rivaille melanjutkan kata-katanya lalu membelai rambut Eren perlahan. Dan Eren blushing kawan-kawan.

"Ehm" Eren mengangguk perlahan. Wajahnya sangat moe /Imut'-')b\ dari sudut pandang Rivaille. Pipinya yang memerah, mata emeraldnya, wajah polosnya, dan ditambah biasan sinar matahari sore. Semakin menambah ke-moe-an dirinya /coba bayangkan. Pingsan\

Rivaille mengalihkan wajahnya. Tentu saja wajahnya terasa-agak-panas /blushing yee. /Ehemehem\

.

.

.

.

-3-

Sesuai pikiranku, Rivaille-san orang yang baik. Dia membantuku menjual bunga-bunga ke desa, dia memberiku hadiah, dan sekarang... dia memberiku cincin sekaligus jimat. Pikir Eren, hatinya sangat senang sekarang.

Ia amati cincin pemberian Rivaille yang berada di jari manisnya. Oh ya, wujud asli cincin ini kan. Bunga matahari? Tebak Eren

Kalo misalnya dalam bahasa bunga... bunga matahari berarti...

**.**

**.**

"**Mataku..."**

**.**

**.**

"**... Hanya melihat dirimu"**

**.**

**.**

**BLUSH...**

Dan dengan seketika wajah Eren memanas, sangat panas.

Dia terduduk "Dan cincin ini pasti sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk dilepas meskipun aku coba berkali-kali. Rivaille-san!" tangannya memegangi pipinya yang panas itu.

Authhor Bercerita :

Sementara Eren lagi nyepik-nyepik. Rivaille mengawasinya dari atas kastil, rumahnya. Dia nyengir tipis. _Jadi kau tau itu Eren_. Pikirnya.

_Kau terlalu polos Eren_. Dia memangku dagunya diatas tangan kirinya dan terus memperhatikan Eren. _Eren apa kau tau, aku terus memperhatikanmu_

_You know why i choose sunflower for you?_

_Maybe it's not fragrant like jasmine or rose_

_But while i looking at you, i remember the sun_

_Shine the world everytime, give the heat for everyone_

_Maybe moon will changed it_

_But it always come up again,_

_And shining again the sky_

(*kalo misalnya ada kesalahan dalam . gomen ya ^^v*)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TeBeCe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Halo minna...*roll dari atas bukit* Jbuurr... *nyemplung comberan* Hehehe... sorry ya minna *bangkit dari comberan * chapter 2 ini telat ._. *dilempar tomat sama para reader* dikarenakan tiba-tiba akun fanfict mengalami hal error yang sangat menyebalkan dan rasanya pengen kubanting laptop ini *angkat laptop tinggi-tinggi* tapi karena ini bulan puasa, saya berusaha bersabar '3' *nurunin laptop* dan sekian blabla gak penting dari Ray. Yang ternyata masih mau mbaca ke chap selanjutnya-selanjutnya-dan-selanjutnya. _gak tau sampe kapan ini *_geleng-geleng kepala* Terima kasih, Ray terharu *nangis, dan terbentuklah lautan "Air Mata"*

Dan makasih atas reviewnya di chap 1, kalian benar-benar SUGOI (v) tahan dengan fic geje ini. Dan membuat saya semakin semangat sekaligus terharu TT^TT *dikasih tisu sama vendor Eren*

**KatziusTheMaouSatan **/salam kenal juga Katzius ^^. Yeiiy... selamat anda berhasil *nyodorin popmie* iya seh puasa. Buat buka nanti aja ya?. Typo ya? Hahaha itu memang keahlian saya (?) gak papa, kalo misalnya ini di-Anime-kan. Katzius yang jadi penyuaranya. Arigatou, gak akan mati kok. Lagian sekarang kalau nguburin itu mahal'-')b\

**Erelly /**moshi, Ray desu ^^ mah, aslinya cerita ini *doujinnya maksudnya* sudah pasaran -_-" wah gomen ya .-. Rivai mau jadi apapun ya tetap sangar :D\

**SedotanHijau /**wah makasih *nyepik-nyepik #Plakk* sama-sama *peluk balik* oh, iya soalnya saya masih bocah polos, jadi... ya gitu deh hehe (?) kamu saudaranya Hanji yah? *nunjuk-nunjuk Hanji* yah... saya malu hehehe *pasang muka polos*\

**Verucca Lucifer **/Lucifer? Pen-namemu membuat saya takut '-' masih mirip ya? Hmm... ya soalnya Ray, itu mbedainnya dari doujin aslinya itu percakapannya. Ray tambahin, Ray kurangin, Ray bagiin, Ray kaliin *matematika kalee?* Oke Arigatou :D

Dan makasih juga buat "Sampeyan" yang salah persepsi. Tapi no problem, Ray kan baik hati *di lempar tomat*

**Jordan **/sepertinya sampeyan *logat jawa keluar* salah persepsi *tapi gak apalah. Kibas-kibas tangan* sampeyan sudah cek, url di **A/N **itu. Nah ide ff ini dari situ. Jadi gak 100% asli '-')b dan lagi kalo di ff kan terserah authornya mau nulis gimana. Mau Erennya mati kek, nikah sama Rivaille kek, atau apapun itu tergantung imajinasi author dan gak ngaruh sama cerita aslinya

Nah, sampai disini dulu ya. Basa-basi gak jelasnya. Jaa Nee *lambai-lambai ala Hanji*

**.**

**.**

**Sangkyu Minna **

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**OOC ,Typo(s), Fanfic Abal, GeJe, RivaEren(?), Parody Fairy Tale, NoHarem(?), DLDF (Dont Like, Dont Flame). Dll**

**Chapter 3 :**

_Di dalam hutan nun jauh_

_Di dekat bukit bunga_

_Aromanya harum semerbak_

_Bunga-bunga yang terisi dengan cinta_

_Membuat hati senang gembira_

_Karena ku ingin, perasaan ini tersampaikan kepadamu... _

Dihari yang sangat cerah, di bawah siluet pepohonan yang terpapar sinar matahari pagi. Eren mensenandungkan sebuah lagu yang terdengar asal jeplak sesuka hatinya dalam liriknya, ya tapi itu cukup untuk menggambarkan hatinya yang sedang berbunga-bunga.

Dia ditemani -, eh bukan, bisa dibilang lebih seperti "Dilindungi" oleh salah satu bawahan serigala Rivaille, Erd Gin. ya mungkin bisa dibilang sebagai seorang pelindung bagi Eren yang memang sudah disiapkan oleh Rivaille.

"Hah...Terima kasih ya, sudah melindungi sekaligus menemani aku sepanjang waktu" Eren mengelus pucuk kepala serigala biru itu. Dan seperti Rivaille. Setiap baju yang ia kenakan selalu sama warnanya dengan yang Eren kenakan. Entahlah, seperti couple-dress gitu lah, ehemehem.

"Aku membawa daging kering, jadi nanti kita bisa makan bersama-sama dengan yang lainnya" Eren tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

_Woof... _hanya itu jawaban dari Erd. Tapi dari ekornya yang berkibas-kibas, Eren sudah tau bahwa dia sangat senang.

_Hmm... ini mengingatkanku di jalan seperti ini, ada segala macam hal yang tersebar di sekitar, ya. jika kebetulan ada beberapa tanaman liar yang dapat dimakan tumbuh, maka untuk makan malam hari ini..._ belum selesai bergumam ria tentang makan malam, Eren dikejutkan dengan sebuah mayat yang-entahlah-hidup-atau-tidak tergeletak di tengah jalan hutan.

_Hehh! -Mungkin lebih baik aku menyelamatkannya _pikir Eren kebingungan melihat mayat itu dalam keadaan baju yang lusuh, rambut acak-acakan. _Tapi- bagaimana kalau ini bukan manusia! _Eren berpikiran negatif dan ternyata Erd dibelakangnya merasa hal lain, seperti pernah melihat-tapi-dimana?... ini siapa? Ya pikiran aneh macam itu. Tapi lebih firasat tidak enak. Dan kurang lebih tampang terkejutnya seperti ini (!˚ ˚)

"Ini bukan waktunya berpikiran seperti itu!" Eren menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Hey! kau baik-baik saja?! Kalau dilihat kau mempunyai tanduk! Apakah kau saudara Rivaille-san?" Eren kelabakan -ya dia kebingungan mau diapakan orang ini.

"Oh ya aku tau! Bila aku dalam masalah..." Eren teringat kata-kata Rivaille. _Eren panggilah aku bila sesuatu terjadi di hutan. Ya, bila aku sedang ada waktu kosong,aku akan segera mendatangimu._

"Maafkan aku Rivaille-san, tapi waktunya sudah tiba. Tolong, perbolehkan aku mendapatkan pertolonganmu. RIVAILLE-SAN" Teriak Eren sekencang-kencangnya, dia tidak sabar rupanya.

**JRASS... WHOOOSSS... ** suara sesuatu yang menembus kedalam hutan, lalu dengan kecepatan tinggi berdiri disamping Eren.

Aura gelap menguar dari tubuhnya, matanya tajam setajam elang yang mengincar mangsanya, ditambah surai-surai gelap rambutnya yang menutup salah satu matanya saja itu menambah kesan misterius pada wajahnya. Dan lagi nada bicaranya yang dingin namun tajam itu, semakin menciutkan nyali orang yang melihatnya.

"Apakah sesuatu telah terjadi, Eren?" tanya Rivaille dengan dinginnya. Eren yang ketakutan mendekat dan mendekap Erd. Erd yang meskipun sudah biasa melihat majikannya juga terlihat ketakutan.

"Ah... iya- ada orang yang telah pingsan, Rivaille-san" jawab Eren bergetar, dia masih merinding rupanya.

"Orang pingsan ya?!" gumam Rivaille, mendekati Eren sekaligus tempat orang yang pingsan itu berada.

"Ah, iya. Dia juga punya tanduk, jadi kupikir dia ini saudara Rivaille-san" ujar Eren kebat-kebit.

"Hey.." Rivaille dengan tangan kirinya, meraih pucuk kepala orang pingsan itu dan menariknya keatas sampai dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas "..Hanji, apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" _Rivaille-san, mengenalnya!? _pikir Eren.

"Yo, what's up Rivaille?~" setelah pingsan, dia malah mengatakan hal gaul, sambil mengangkat tangannya seperti sedang menyapa seseorang. Tapi dia salah sangka, berharap dengan ramah akan dibalas, tapi yang dia dapatkan hanyalah muka teflon tanpa setitik senyum pun yang terlukiskan (눈_눈)

"Wow wow... lihat Rivaille, ini ada seseorang yang mirip dengan "Eren" yang sering kau ceritakan!~" Hanji terkejut dengan lebaynya melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan "Eren" yang sering diceritakan Rivaille lalu menunjuk-nunjuknya dengan wajah lebay. Tapi- itu benar-benar Eren (._.")

"Melihat dari bicara banyakmu itu. Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja. Jadi kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Rivaille masih mengangkat kepala Hanji dengan angkuhnya.

"Ya kau tau. Eksperimenku membutuhkan sesuatu yang penting, ya bunga yang penting. Dan untuk mendapatkannya aku harus berjuang bagaimanapun caranya. Tapi sekarang aku tidak tau benda itu berada dimana~" jelas Hanji panjang lebar, cukup menyakinkan juga penjelasannya itu.

Dan sedari tadi ada pertanyaan yang terselip di benak Eren, _dia ini perempuan atau lelaki? Argh, sudahlah itu tak penting _dia segera menepis pertanyaanya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-..-**

"Wah~ Terima kasih ya sudah menyelamatkanku. Kau tau, aku jarang keluar dari kastil Rivaille ini. Jadi saat aku keluar, pertama itu terasa baik-baik saja. Tapi karena aku bahkan tidak tau dimana letak bunga-bunga itu berada, akhirnya aku tersesat. Aku kelaparan dan hampir saja aku ingin memakan kakiku agar tidak kelaparan..." _memakan kaki?! _"..jadi aku sudah mempersiapkan kematianku. Tapi aku mendengar kabar, bahwa Eren akan menemukanku di waktu yang tepat. Haa"

Hanji menceritakan lagi kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa hari yang lalu itu. Dan keadannya yang setengah buruk itu, tidak membuatnya malas bercerita keseruannya meskipun diatas bed sekalipun.

"Nah, Eren. Kau mengetahui banyak macam bunga kan?! Jadi apakah kau membantuku menyelesaikan eksperimenku. Tentu saja, aku pasti akan membayarmu." Hanji terlihat _excited _dengan semua hal yang berbau eksperimen, dia memohon sembari meraih tangan Eren, dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Dibelakang seseorang menatap mereka dengan tatapan maut, lebih-lebih pada tangan Hanji itu *.

"Ahahaha! Baiklah tidak jadi. Maaf sudah mengganggumu" tiba-tiba Hanji membatalkan permintaannya, dia sadar ada seseorang yang mengancam membunuhnya. Dan entah kenapa dari nada bicara Hanji terdengar usil. Lebih-lebih setelah dia melihat seseorang di belakang tubuh mungil Eren, berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Sifat jahilnya kambuh ternyata. Eren yang merasa kebingungan hanya bisa celingukan.

"Emm... iya aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Rivaille-san kenapa kau terus-terusan berada disini~ aku ingin berbicara dengan Eren, berdua saja~" Hanji menanyakan pertanyaan idiot, ya sebenarnya tidak juga sih (?) dari nada bicaranya, terdengar menggoda Rivaille.

Yang dipanggil, mengernyitkan dahinya. Lebih-lebih penekanan pada kata "Berdua saja" membuat 4 persimpangan merah di kepalanya _Keparat kau, Hanji _umpat Rivaille.

"Sudahlah, abaikan saja aku. Bukanlah kalian ingin membahas tentang eksperimen" jawab Rivaille setengah berteriak. Dia marah rupanya. "Pffttt-" Hanji menahan tawanya yang ingin meledak dan..

"Oh, ayolah~" ...tentunya sifat usil Hanji, semakin menggebu-gebu mendengar hal seperti itu.

_Atau mungkin, aku akan menanyakan kepada Eren. Bagaimana perasaan sesungguhnya dia kepadamu _Hanji mengirimkan pesan telepati kepada Rivaille. Yang dikirimi membelalak matanya. Dan bisa ditebak _Ya-ya aku akan minggir. _

Rivaille terpaksa menerimanya meskipun dengan berat hati, karena ia juga tidak bisa secara terang-terangan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Eren, yang masih polos.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera pergi. Tapi bila kau terlalu lama, aku akan datang dan memanggilmu. Dan lagi, jelaskan tentang pembicaraanmu nanti." Rivaille segera berjalan hendak keluar dari kamar.

"Ah, ROGER~" Hanji tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan, tidak disangka telepati aneh itu berhasil. _Wah-wah dia sungguh sensitive, dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Eren _Hanji menyimpulkan sebuah hipotesa tentang Rivaille. _Kau sungguh akward ya Rivaille dalam hal percintaan._

**SETELAH RIVAILLE PERGI**

"Oh iya Hanji-san. Boleh aku tanya sesuatu" Eren mengawali pembicaraan antaranya dengan Hanji-san

"Ah! Silahkan, kau boleh tanya apapun~" Jawab Hanji bangga sekaligus senang. Dia sangat menyukai orang-orang yang mempunyai rasa ingin tau yang sangat besar.

"Tentang eksperimenmu. Itu eksperimen seperti apa?" Eren mengeryitkan dahinya. Menanyakan tentang eksperimen yang sering ia dengar dari Hanji-san, tapi bahkan dia tidak tau seperti apa itu.

"Wah! Chekpoint! Pertanyaan yang sangat bagus!" Hanji menepuk kedua tangannya bersamaan. "Eksperimen yang aku coba, adalah untuk membuat... Ini!" Hanji mengeluarkan sebuah tabung eksperimen yang atasnya sudah diberi penutup. Dan didalamnya terdapat cairan yang berwarna ungu bening.

"...Ramuan?" Eren mengeryitkan dahinya, ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang dia lihat ini.

"Ya! Sejak aku memang tidak punya kekuatan seperti Rivaille, aku menciptakan berbagai jenis ramuan. Dan kau tau, ini bukan sekedar ramuan biasa. Ini juga mengandung sihir dan bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu, dengan memilih ramuan yang tepat" jelas Hanji, tiba-tiba ramuan-ramuan sihirnya berterbangan diantara mereka. Membiaskan sinar-sinar matahari yang masuk kedalam kamar mereka, dan terlihat sinar matahari itu, sekarang terlihat berwarna-warni.

"Ini sungguh menakjubkan, Hanji-san. Apakah kau bisa menciptakan berbagai macam ramuan ajaib?" ucap Eren kagum. Dia masih menatap kagum ramuan-ramuan ajaib di hadapannya itu.

"Ya tentu saja. Oh ya, apakah kau juga ingin mencoba beberapa ramuan?" Hanji menawarkan ramuannya untuk dicoba oleh Eren.

"Emm.. Hanji-san, apakah kau bisa menciptakan ramuan yang dapat merubahku menjadi orang dewasa. Atau yang dapat merubahku menjadi seorang wanita yang sangat cantik?" tanya Eren. Dia melunak. Pandangan matanya sayu, seperti memikirkan hal lain.

Hanji yang mendengar hal itu terkaget. Ramuan-ramuan ajaib yang terlihat berterbangan di langit-langit, lenyap seketika.

"Aku bisa saja, tapi kau butuh untuk apa?~" tanya Hanji pelan, rupanya sifat cerianya ditunda dulu, dia ingin bertindak 'setengah' serius dulu sebentar. Dia tidak pernah serius rupanya.

"Aku tidak punya apapun untuk membalas jasa Rivaille-san. Dan aku hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang bermulut kotor, dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menjual bunga. Tetapi bila, aku bisa menjadi seseorang yang lebih dewasa, atau aku bisa menjadi seorang gadis dewasa mungkin aku bisa bersama dengannya. Disampingnya.."

"Tunggu dulu!" belum selesai Eren menyelesaikan kata-katanya, telunjuk Hanji sudah menghadangnya dari depan.

"Hal itu semua adalah hal yang salah!.." Hanji menyilangkan lengannya didepan dadanya membentuk lambang "X"

"Sepertinya kau salah sangka Eren. Rivaille menyukaimu dirimu sebagaimana dirimu (?)" Hanji garuk-garuk, perkataanya sendiri yang membingungkan, menjebak dirinya sendiri. Eren sweatdrop. "ya maksudnya, dirimu sendiri itulah yang Rivaille cintai" Hanji membuatnya lebih mudah dimengerti.

"Kau tau, kau adalah satu-satunya manusia yang diberikan cincin oleh Rivaille. Yang bahkan aku tidak pernah diberi olehnya. Hahaha" dia tertawa garing "dan lebih-lebih lagi, cincin itu penuh dengan cinta" jelas Hanji sambil menunjuk cincin yang berada di jari manis, tangan kiri Eren.

"Penuh dengan cinta?!" Eren mengerjapkan matanya sebentar, pipinya memerah. Apalagi dengan kata-kata "Penuh dengan cinta" itu membuatnya malu.

"Dan bukannya kamu selalu membawa hadiah terima-kasih di keranjang mu itu kan?! Rivaille selalu membicarakan hal itu denganku. Dan kupikir, dia pasti menerima hal itu" Ujar Hanji, sambil menunjuk kearah keranjang Eren yang membesar karena tidak cukup muat untuk benda didalamnya.

"Kau tidak memerlukan ramuanku Eren! Aku berani menjamin hal itu" Hanji tersenyum dengan sangat tulus. Telunjuknya mengacung didepan mulut Eren.

"Ah, Terima kasih Hanji-san" Eren yang baru saja menyadari hal itu, senang rasanya setelah mendengarkannya.

**BRUKK...**

Suara pintu terbuka dari luar kamar terdengar sangat pelan di telinga Eren dan Hanji

"Wah liat. Sang bintang iblis telah kembali!" mendengar ucapan seperti itu. Eren yang sudah menyadari kedatangan Rivaille merinding. Apalagi setelah Hanji menjelaskan tentang cinta Rivaille. Dia merasa sangat malu untuk bertemu.

"Eren, matahari mulai terbenam. Aku mungkin akan meminta serigalaku untuk..." belum selesai berbicara Eren sudah berada di hadapan Rivaille. Dengan muka semerah tomat, dia segera menyerahkan keranjang yang selalu dibawanya itu.

"Ah- Rivaille-san! Ini" sambil memegang keranjang dan berusaha menyerahkannya ke Rivaille. "Kau bisa mengucapkan terima kasih nanti. Dan.. bila kau tidak suka, kau bisa membuangnya, atau..." wajah Eren terus memerah ketika berada di hadapan Rivaille

"Permisi!" Eren langsung ngacir keluar dari kamar setelah memberikan keranjang hadiah terima kasih-nya itu, dia sangat malu.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya, kaca mata sialan!" Rivaille yang ditinggal Eren dengan wajah seperti itu. Merasa telah dibohongi oleh Hanji, yang katanya akan menanyakan perasaannya-kepada-Eren.

"Hahaha, dia seperti itu karena malu" Hanji malah tertawa bahagia, entahlah dia sangat suka untuk mengusili saudaranya ini. Meskipun dia tau, resikonya sungguh tinggi. Tapi itulah keseruaannya. Let's Rock Baby!

"Memangnya isi keranjang ini apa?" Rivaille merasa penasaran dengan isi dari keranjang yang terlihat overloaded itu.

"Wah, liat! Daging kering dan keju." Hanji sudah menyerobot duluan untuk melihat isi dari keranjang itu. Sementara Rivaille hanya bisa mendengus kesal melihatnya "ck,"

"Apa ini?" tanya Rivaille ketika melihat sebuah bungkusan kecil di dasar keranjang. Karena keponya, dia segera ambil benda itu dan ia buka perlahan "bunga kecil sheperd?" gumam Rivaille perlahan.

"Wah, liat Rivaille" ternyata Hanji yang ikut-ikutan kepo mengawasi terus gerak-gerik Rivaille dan ketika melihat tujuannya "Untuk Melihat Hadiah 'Rahasia' Eren" tercapai, dia segera berkomentar.

"Kalo dalam bahasa bunga, bunga kecil sheperd berarti..." Rivaille mendongakkan kepalanya. Yang pertama melihat-lihat bunga kecil tapi semerbak itu, sekarang memperhatikan Hanji, yang akan memberikan penjelasan kecil.

**"AKU AKAN MEMBERIKANMU"**

**.**

**.**

Belum sempat menjelaskan lanjutannya, Rivaille yang mendengar kata-kata seperti itu entah semacam _Deja Vu-_atau apalah bergelayung di kepalanya. Dan segera dia berlari ke arah jendela dan setelah sampai di muka jendela.

**BRASSSS...**

Ia merentangkan sayap lebarnya, meninggalkan Hanji yang terdengar meneriakinya. "HEI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN RIVAILLE?!"

Dan terdengar sayup-sayup suara dari kejauhan. "Sekarang -zzttt- tidak ada alasan bagiku –zzzttt- untuk meninggalkan nya!" suara angin sedikit memperburuk jawabannya tapi untunglah tetap terdengar 'nyaring' di telinga Hanji.

"Hah... apa sih dia itu?!" Hanji hanya bisa mendengus kesal sambil bertopang dagu dan bermain-main dengan bunga kecil sheperd di jendela kamar, tempat melompatnya Rivaille "Padahal kan arti dari bunga ini..

**"AKU AKAN MEMBERIKANMU"**

**.**

- _Scent berpindah ke Eren yang sedang berlari dengan muka merona menahan malu_

**.**

**"HATI DAN JIWAKU**

**.**

**.**

"Dia disini, Connie" seseorang perempuan dengan rambut _ponytail _merah, dengan wajah antusias terlihat berdiri di atas pohon, mengawasi Eren yang berlari seorang diri di jalanan hutan.

"Akhirnya," ternyata dia temani oleh seorang pemuda berambut pelontos yang ternyata bernama Connie."APA! Dia kan cuma seorang gadis kecil?! Bagaimana bisa dia menarik perhatian seorang raja iblis?! Sasha sebenarnya rencananya seperti apa!" Connie terlihat kaget melihat buronan mereka hanyalah seorang gadis kecil yang terlihat tanpa dosa.

"Oke, mungkin ini cukup buruk. Jadi kita bawa kabur gadis itu ke surga, dan tentu saja raja iblis itu akan mengikuti kita. Lalu kita ancam gadis itu agar dia menjadi sekutu kita untuk menarik raja iblis itu!.." cewek bersurai merah yang bernama Sasha itu berdiri di salah satu pohon di ikuti Connie di belakangnya yang ternyata mereka berdua adalah peri dari 'surga', mengawasi jalan larinya Eren.

"Dan dengan begitu.. kita bisa membuat seluruh iblis tunduk kepada kita!" dengan seluruh penekanan pada setiap kata cukup menunjukkan kenekatan mereka untuk berhadapan dengan raja iblis itu.

Sayap transparan mereka terkembang, dan segera mereka berancang-ancang untuk terbang "IKKE!" aba-aba Sasha semangat dan mereka pun terbang untuk menjalankan rencana mereka

**.**

**.**

**TeBeCe**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Hosh..hosh Minna, gomennya telat updetnya. /ngetik nge-nos/ ini gara-gara doujin RivaEren yang sangat memikat hati untuk ditelusuri ^u^ /salah fokus *senyum-senyum mezum*/ ya jadinya bengini dan begono. Hah, gomen sekali lagi ya ^^

Ini juga sudah cepet karena ditemani lagu op nya SnK, _Jiyuu no Tsubasa _sama _Guren no Yumiya _yang versi nada-nada gitu /gak tau apa namanya/

Nah saya minta maaf sama **Verucca lucifer** karena gak terlihat terlalu beda sama doujin aslinya, maaf saya gak bisa ngelepas begitu saja alurnya*hikshiks* TT-TT Yosh, Jaa Matta Nee! ^^

Mind to Review?


End file.
